The Critic
by edka88
Summary: Even the celebrated diva of the Opera House is not safe from spiteful remarks.


Hello dear readers! Here is a drabble for today under 1000 words, I hope you'll like it. Many thanks for all of you who reviewed or favorited, I always love hearing what you think.:)

A special thanks for my friend and editor for her patience and encouragement. Thank you, Masha! :)

* * *

The memory of the last note hung in the air and she listened to it through the soft ringing of silence in her ears.

 _Ethereal._

And inconceivable.

Her voice, capable of such delicacy... She must have imagined it.

It was only a long exhale later that Christine finally found the strength to move – she ventured a peek down at her husband in front of her, noting with a breathless tremor that Erik's hands still hovered over the keys, his eyes downcast. A long minute passed until he finally shifted, his hands slowly sliding from the keys before coming to an uncertain rest on his lap.

She drew in a nervous breath.

They had been practicing the aria for about an hour by now.

"Was it still insufficient?" She asked cautiously.

His shoulders sagged with a sigh before slowly he turned to her – his eyes were almost startlingly bright.

"It was... sublime," came his reply, his voice wavering and barely above a whisper. "Unlike anything I've ever heard before."

The soft pressure around her stomach lessened a little at his words and her lips curled into a small smile. "I have a great teacher."

"My efforts wouldn't mean anything were it not for your exceptional talent."

Her smile grew at his high praise – but the feeling was somewhat spoiled when she remembered the critique she had received at last night's performance. It wouldn't have mattered had it not been from the most celebrated – and feared – critic in whole Paris _._

"M. Baudin would disagree with you, I'm afraid," she noted dismally. "Even if I _might_ possess some sort of talent I will never be able to create anything genuine or exceptional – I'm nothing but a woman," she quoted the unforgiving words.

"He only voiced such an opinion because he wouldn't be able to achieve anything noteworthy to save his life," Erik snapped standing from the bench. "That's why he became a critic," he added a moment later with a smile that seemed suspiciously close to conspiratorial to her.

"Nonetheless, he shouldn't have said that," he continued and it was impossible not to notice the hint in his tone.

"What did you do?"

"To him? Nothing." He took another two steps before turning back to her. "Although I wouldn't be overly surprised if he is never again admitted to Mme. de Colbert's salon."

Which was home for the most illustrious people of the city and where it was practically impossible to be invited to, she added in her mind.

Her lips pulled into a smile, though she was fully aware that probably she shouldn't have rejoiced in her husband's curious methods. "You told her?"

"Heavens, no. It would be a petty way of revenge, would it not?" He cast a brief look at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "No. I merely called her attention to the several occasions when M. Baudin made such a despicable remarkson ladies' abilities."

"Since her daughter is a promising writer I'm sure that the irony of the situation is not lost on Mme. de Colbert," she remarked, still trying to fight the smile on her lips.

"Surely not." He turned towards the mantel to check the time. "She's probably received the letter by now."

Her conscience gained a momentary triumph and she walked up to him, taking his hand. "You needn't have done that."

He licked his lips, his gaze dropping to their clasped hands. "He was disrespectful. I couldn't let him get away with that."

"I'm afraid he won't be the only one who writes unflattering reviews onmy performances."

He let go of her hand with a light caress. "Your reputation is forever blemished because of me. I couldn't let your talent be questioned as well."

Her heart swelled with affection at his words and she decided that there was no point in trying to lie about it – even to herself. "Would you be terribly disappointed in my morals if I said I don't mind what you did?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"Would you be terribly disappointed in mine if I said I wouldn't?"

Although no reply was uttered to his question she had no doubt he understood her answer since he kissed her back without a second of hesitancy.


End file.
